Danny Diamond
Daniel Smithson Jr. is a British professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Danny Diamond. He is currentl y working for the global company Two Worlds Wrestling Federation, where he reigns as the LionHeart Champion. Before Wrestling Smithson was born and raised in Cheshire, England. His mother, Maria Desmond-Smithson works as a nurse, and his father Daniel Smithson Sr. is a professional wrestling trainer. Smithson was trained by his father beginning at the early age of 15, before being signed by 2WWF in May 2009. Professional Wrestling Career Two Worlds Wrestling Federation Debut On May 29, 2009, Danny debuted in 2WWF at their Step Up Pay Per View, losing in a triple threat match to Crow; Sean Young being the third wheel in the match. Danny was portrayed as a nice, yet slightly dim-witted face. He gained his first victory the week after debuting, when he defeated The Kotzebue Kid and James Best on Breakdown. The following week, legendary 2WWF wrestler Fuse-Boy returned to the company, issuing an open challenge. Danny was the one who accepted the challenge, and gained his first huge win by shocking the World and defeating the legendary wrestler. The win over Fuse-Boy was the first point in Diamond's career where he began getting noticed. A few weeks later, Danny took on a big name in 2WWF, Rob Chapman, in his second Pay Per View match. The match took place at Summer Sanitarium, and was a last-minute addition for the show to make up for a lack of segments. Despite being a last minute addition, the match was ranked as one of the best matches on the card, and saw Danny get his second big win. The victory gained Danny a shot at the 2WWF Pure Championship against then-Champion Kotzebue Kid, a man he defeated in his second match. The match type, to go along with the Championship's stipulation, was a Pure Two Out of Three Falls match. In the weeks heading into the match, mutual respect was shown between the two performers, who looked to put on a good show for the fans. However, The Kotzebue Kid was attacked backstage the week before the bout. Never-the-less the match went as scheduled, with The Kotzebue Kid picking up the victory 2 to 1 at Massacre. Heel Turn / Internet Championship The week following his loss to The Kotzebue Kid, Danny was given a main event match against then-Internet Champion James Williams. The match was set to be a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match and was requested by none other than The Kotzsebue Kid, showing his respect for the man he beat the previous week. Later on in the night, Danny surprised the World when he announced that he was the man who attacked him the week prior to the match. Smithson made an immediate heel-turn, as he went on to say that he taught The Kotzebue Kid a lesson; when you're Champion, you must realize that you always have a target on your chest. He then went on to say that he let The Kotzebue Kid get the final two pinfalls, as the Pure Championship was nothing. He said he got what he wanted out of the match, a chance for bigger and better things. Smithson yet again shocked the World, this time by revealing that he's brought in a bodyguard so what happened to The Kotzebue Kid doesn't happen to him. This man was former 2WWF, WWA, EWI, and many other companies, wrestler; Thomas Barnez. With the 7'2" man helping him, Danny went on to defeat James Williams in the main event of Breakdown to secure his first Championship reign in the company; one that would go on to be considered one of the best Internet Championship reigns of all time. Smithson started a feud with Tony You'll, a member of 2WWF well known for being a part of the deceased company FOW. Smithson trashed FOW and said that You'll isn't wanted in the company. This lead to a series of confrontations between the two, building up to Danny's first title defense at Adrenaline Rush, when he defeated You'll to retain his Championship. That same night Jason Reid won a match confirming that he'll be the next contender for the Internet Championship. Danny sent a message to Reid after defeating Tony, as he proceeded to bash him in. Danny and Jason went on to have a memorable feud. Reid was given the choice of match at Nemesis, and Danny even stated that to prove he can and will win by himself, Barnez will be on commentary for the match and Danny will relinquish the Internet Championship if Barnez is to interfere. After a contract signing that nearly broke out into war, the match was set; Ladder being the type of match that Reid chose. Nemesis came along, and Danny and Reid had a Ladder match that would at the beginning of 2010 be crowned the best non-main event Pay Per View match in the Second Half-Year 2009 Awards. In a very close battle, Danny was able to prevail and climb a second ladder to reach the Internet Championship; the first time being when he won the Championship against James Williams in a TLC match. The week following Nemesis, Danny fired Thomas Barnez; stating that he obviously doesn't need him after his huge win last week. Smithson went on to feud with Lx-Tim, the record holder for the longest Internet Championship reign in history. The weeks were building up to 2WWF's biggest event of the year; Hell Games. With each Hell Games comes the Hell Games tournament to decide who faces the World Champion. Smithson entered the tournament, and after eliminating Mr. Clean then Riddler, he was eventually eliminated by Leon in the third round. Lx-Tim was like-wise eliminated, and so he challenged Danny. Tim, being the longest reigning Internet Champion in history, was also undefeated at Hell Games. Danny, not being one to turn down a challenge, accepted, but under one condition. It be a Hardcore match; something that Tim had no problem accepting. The two faced off at Hell Games, and Danny became the first man to defeat Lx-Tim at the Pay Per View, as he retained his Internet Championship. Excellence in Motion At Hell Games, while Danny defeated Tim, Ace Acid won the Monster's Ball match for a shot at any Championship he wants; excluding the World Championship. On the following Breakdown, he revealed the Championship he wants a shot at to be the Tag Team Championships. Acid then revealed his partner to be none other than Danny Diamond. The duo, who were dubbed Excellence in Motion, took on Lx-Tim in a handicap that night. The match ended in no contest as the two men beat him down to the point where the referee had to step in and put a stop to it. In Earlier weeks, another team had formed. Mark Storey and Frankie K. Young; the two men known as the Descendants of Idols. That team began to expand, bringing in more and more members, one being Lx-Tim. While Storey and Young took the Tag Team Championships, Excellence looked to put a stop to their reign. The match was set, with Acid's title shot. Excellence in Motion vs. The Nation of Idols at Revelation in a match type Danny has become familiar with by now; Tables, Ladders, and Chairs. This wasn't the only match of the night Danny had to focus on however. While Acid had the Tag Team Championship shot, Minkaro picked himself up an Internet Championship shot, by defeating Danny in a non-title match where he would be granted a shot if he won. Danny had to fight two battles in one night. Minkaro, being the first man ever inducted into the 2WWF League of Legends, was no easy force; nor were Mark Storey and Frankie K. Young. To make matters worse, Minkaro vs. Danny became an I Quit match. The show approached, with the Tag Team Championship match headlining. Danny had to take on Minkaro first in the evening. After a grueling battle, it was the League of Legends inductee who uttered the words "I Quit". With his Internet Championship safe, Danny prepared for his second match of the night. This match went on to win the best main event Pay Per View match at the 2009 Second Half-Year awards. The team of Ace Acid and Danny Diamond were victorious; Danny becoming a Double Champion. The loss caused the eventual disband of the renamed-Nation of Idols. However, with every door that closes, another one opens. Once the group disbanded, Lx-Tim formed a team with the behemoth known as Samael. In the mean-time, Danny and Acid were enjoying their reign as Tag Team Champions; defending against newly formed teams with little experience. They suffered their first loss as a team against Samael and Lx-Tim, in a non-title match on Breakdown. Crosswired, a cage-themed Pay Per View, approached. Danny lucked out by not having to defend his Internet Championship, however he did have two matches. The Tag Team Champions defended their titles as they appeared as mystery opponent in a steel cage match against Style N' Profile. Both Acid and Danny had another match however; two separate matches. Both of them were triple threat Hell in a Cell matches. The winners of these matches would become 2WWF's new General Manager team. Acid won his match, as Danny won his; against Shade and Lx-Tim. Excellence in Motion were now the General Managers. Everything was going great for the team. That all changed soon, however. New superstar Jimmy Perkins earned an Internet Championship shot, one that Danny made a TLC match as he had gained plenty of experience in them. Meanwhile, Samael and Lx-Tim had finally earned a Tag Championship shot, in a Japanese Deathmatch. Yet again, Danny was double booked. At Lethal Lottery, the young superstar went on to lose both of his matches. His near 7-month Internet Championship reign as well as his 9-week Tag Team Championship reign had ended in one night. Both losses were decided when Danny received a minor leg injury, causing some needed time off. Return The Internet Championship went vacant after Jimmy Perkins left the company. This called for a tournament to decide the next Champion; the final round of this tournament set to happen at 11th Hour exactly two months after Danny lost both of his Championships and took a break. The finalists in the tournament were Axel Anvil and Apollas Creed. Howevever, Danny made his return the week before 11th Hour, stating that he's using his rematch clause; instantly adding the former Champion to make it a triple threat match. In addition to this, Danny's former partner Ace Acid as made special guest referee. Danny picked up the win to gain his second reign as Internet Champion. While all of this is going on, Ace Acid had formed a group known as oWn World Now, set on making 2WWF a much better place, despite the audience's opinion on them. Coincidentally, this group was adminned by Ace Acid and the man who Acid and Danny defeated for the Tag Team Championships while he was in the Nation of Idols, Mark Storey. Diamond was immediately made a member of oWn upon his return. Danny was put in a title defense the very week after winning it, thanks to a promise that was made to Rasheed, allowing him to compete for the title. Smithson was easily able to take care of the big man, however a second big man crossed his path. Samael, one of the biggest forces against oWn, stepped up to take Danny on for the Internet Championship at Blood Stained in a barbed wire massacre. Samael got the victory over Danny, after a hard-fought battle that cost both men a great deal of blood. Face Turn / LionHeart Championship Following his loss to Samael, Danny had a change of heart. He stated that Samael made him realize that he's going to get no where taking the road he's taking. Smithson went on to quit oWn, which soon after collapsed and disbanded. The same night that Danny had quit, turning himself face, he took on 2WWF LionHeart Champion Jarad Johnson. The LionHeart Championship holds a stipulation in that it's to be defended in every non-tag match the holder is in, unless under special circumstances. Therefor, it was a title match. Danny picked up the win, and began his fourth Championship reign in the company. He went on to defeat Axel Anvil, then Riddler, before reaching Step Up; his one year reunion of being in the company. At Step Up he took on Roach Cooper in a very memorable Classic Rules match to retain his LionHeart Championship for a third time. Mirage Danny's former partner Ace Acid suffered from multiple personality disorder. An entity existed in him that went solely by the name Mirage. Mirage existed in Acd's body, and often wore a mask. A video was posted on 2WWF's official website where Acid began arguing with himself; or rather, with Mirage. Mirage said he would find a new vessal, then Acid would be the first man he came after. The next week on Breakdown, Danny was being interviewed by Stephen Reid. Acid's name popped up, and the LionHeart Champion lost it; bashing Stephen repeatedly. Once he finally calmed down, the Champion showed a surprised look on his face. Later on in the night Acid, who is now a face, came out and talked about how he was constantly being stabbed in the back, and that there was one man who would never do that to him. He then called Danny out, and it appeared an Excellence in Motion reunion would be happening. However, the lights turned off in the arena, and when they turned on Acid was seen laying out cold with Danny standing above him; donning the mask of Mirage. The next week it was confirmed that Mirage was indeed inside Danny. Smithson's character began slowly turning crazy, as Mirage would pop in at any moment without warning, taking over control. Meanwhile, Danny made some off-putting comments about the returning superstar The Icon, who was given a main event match on his return. The Icon, who's good friend and former wrestler known by the name The Monster had died, was not in a good mood. He challenged Danny, whom accepted the match, and it was set for Summer Sanitarium. The Icon vs. Danny Diamond in a Last Man Standing match. If Danny were to win the match, he'd set a new record for longest LionHeart Championship reign in 2WWF history. Things didn't go according to plan, however. Earlier in the night of Summer Sanitarium, Danny was taken over by Mirage, who went on to face The Icon. After an action-packed match, The Icon was down for the count, and Danny (Under Mirage's control) won. However, the sick entity known as Mirage wasn't satisfied, and he went on to beat the living hell out of The Icon after the bell had rung. As the weeks had continued on, Danny and Mirage battled for control of the body. Meanwhile, the two men had gained a chance at gold. Danny had finally been given a World Championship shot, against then-Champion Ace Acid and Michael Astin. This upcoming match led to Danny and Mirage beginning to work together; Mirage claiming Danny needs him to succeed, as he's the only reason Danny broke the longest LionHeart Champion record. Danny continued to fight Mirage off however, until the night finally came. At Massacre, Mirage spoke to Danny while wearing his mask and staring into a mirror. He convinced Danny that he was needed to win tonight. After asking him if he's ready to give in, Danny removed the mask only to say "I am", then put it back on. Mirage went on to fight in Danny's body that night, only to lose the match to Michael Astin. The loss made Danny realize that he didn't need Mirage, and that the entity was simply trying to take over his World. Danny was finally able to rid his body of MIrage, and he also managed to get himself put in a rematch of last night. However, for the second time in a row, Danny's body lost. This time it was Ace Acid who won, only for Michael to ask for a rematch after the match and to slyly beat Acid and regain the World Championship afterwards. Luckily for Danny, neither match was for his coveted LionHeart Championship, due to the World title being on the line both times. G.E.M. With Mirage out of his system, Danny finally began to step his game up again. At Massacre, while Danny lost his World Championship match, Lx-Tim was in the first ever Imprisoned Deliverance match; where he won a shot at the Tag Team Championships. Tim soon revealed his choice for partner; a choice that shocked the 2WWF universe. After all the history they've had against one another, Tim chose Danny as his partner, recognizes both of them as the two greatest Internet Champions in history, and thus Greatness Excellence Madness was born. While Tim and Danny had a guaranteed title shot at Adrenaline Rush, the current Champions Michael and Leon Astin were fired from 2WWF following some charges that weren't clarrified. To replace them was the reunion of oWn; only with the creators of the group however. Ace Acid and Mark Storey, whom still had a rematch clause for the Tag Championships, filled in as G.E.M.s opponents. So the match is now set for Adrenaline Rush. Danny and Tim will take on oWn in a Hardcore Tornado Tag match. Danny will once again be pulling double duty at Adrenaline Rush however, as Michael Astin was also the World Champion following his release. With the World Championship vacated,a simple solution was held. Two matches; Four men each. The winners of these two matches will go on to the next pay pew view to face off for the World Championship. The matches themselves are Contract Scrambles. All four men will begin the match together with a thirty minute time limit. The match is no-disqualification. Whoever is the last person to gain a pinfall or submission by the deadline is the winner. The coincidental thing about these matches are that both of them feature the tag teams of oWn and G.E.M. The first one features oWn members Mark Storey and Ace Acid against each other, as well as two other opponents, while the main event features Danny and Tim against each other, as well as the returning stars James Knight and Axel Anvil. Luckily for Danny, the LionHeart Championship will not be on the line, given the stipulation. Early in the night, the Tag Team Championships match was first. Danny & Tim ended up coming out the victors over oWn, giving Danny his second Tag Team Championship run in 2WWF. When it came time for the main event of the show, there were plenty of pinfalls. However, Danny was the last one to pick up one, and therefor he was crowned the winner by the end of the thirty minute match. In the very first match of the night, it was Ace Acid who picked up the win, setting the main event of Nemesis; Danny Diamond vs. Ace Acid. After a month of seeing and hearing people that weren't there, Danny took on Ace Acid. It was the former World Champion Acid that picked up the win however, ending Danny's record-breaking LionHeart Championship reign in the process. Xtreme Wrestling Alliance Danny signed a contract with XWA on July 22, 2010. He was originally going to compete for both XWA and 2WWF simultaneously. Though he delivered a few promo packages on XWA's official website, Danny never actually debuted before quitting from the company. His gimmick there consisted of a much darker, sadistic heel persona than that of his face persona in 2WWF. It's been rumored that the reason he quit was over the storyline he was being told to participate in, which saw him growing crazily jealous of an on-screen relationship between Women's Champion Angelina Love and Hitman Alex. He was supposed to take on a Kane-Lita style storyline, which would have Danny going around psychotically trying to attack Angel and Alex. Danny was said to be very unhappy with the way he was being portrayed, therefor quitting before even having an official debut. Danny also tested a gimmick in which he competed under the masked persona Amnesia, whom going along with the name had developed amnesia after a car accident. The gimmick didn't get over well with the backstage staff, so the idea was scrapped. Sudden Impact Wrestling On September 27, 2010, Danny Diamond signed a contract with SIW. Personal life Though he had an on-screen relationship with Precious, Danny Diamond is actually single. He is an only child, and still spends much of his time with his parents. In early 2009, just a few months before being signed by 2WWF, Diamond was given a DUI while driving 98 miles per hour while under the influence of alcohol. In Wrestling *Finishing Moves **Rubix **Diamond Press *Signature Moves **Black Diamond **Closed Wings **Defying Death **Diamonds in the Dust **Edge **Seismic Toss **Sudden Death **Temptations of Glory **Triple D *Nicknames **The Prized Gem **The Shine **The Rubix Cube *Managers **Precious Former *Entrance Music **"Diamonds From Sierra Leone" by Kanye West Current **"Bleed It Out" by Linkin Park Former *Stables **G.E.M. Lx-Tim Current **oWn by Ace Acid Former **Excellence in Motion Ace Acid Former Championships and Accomplishments *Two Worlds Wrestling Federation **2WWF LionHeart Champion Ever **2WWF Internet Champion Times **2WWF Tag Team Champion Times; Current **2WWF First Half-Year 2010 Awards: WTF Moment **2WWF First Half-Year 2010 Awards: Best Face Runner-Up **2WWF First Half-Year 2010 Awards: Best Champion Runner-Up **2WWF First Half-Year 2010 Awards: Most Shocking Return Runner-Up **2WWF First Half-Year 2010 Awards: Best GM Runner-Up **2WWF Second Half-Year 2009 Awards: Best Heel **2WWF Second Half-Year 2009 Awards: Best Champion **2WWF Second Half-Year 2009 Awards: Best Rivalry **2WWF Second Half-Year 2009 Awards: Best Breakdown Match **2WWF Second Half-Year 2009 Awards: Best Non-Main Event Pay Per View Match **2WWF Second Half-Year 2009 Awards: Best Main Event Pay Per View Match **2WWF Second Half-Year 2009 Awards: Superstar of the Year Runner-Up **2WWF Second Half-Year 2009 Awards: Best Team Runner-Up Category:Wrestlers